


Body Language

by robertplantspage



Category: Led Zeppelin, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Husband!Jimmy, Queen and Led Zep crossover, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertplantspage/pseuds/robertplantspage
Summary: You and your husband Jimmy Page are asked by Queen to be in their Body Language music video. While filming a risky scene with you dancing on Roger and Jimmy, you get slightly carried away.





	Body Language

Toronto, Ontario, Canada  
March 23, 1982

You're sitting in a chair in the hair and makeup room, watching as the hair stylist sprays an entire 36 ounce bottle's worth of water in your hair and only makes it look even wetter by piling gel to the roots, combing it down to the tips. By the time she's done, you look like you're not even out of a shower. 

She shakes your hair in her fingers and curls it with her hands. You're then taken over by a makeup artist, who puts a thick layer of smokey eyeshadow on your eyelids and bright red lipstick on your lips. 

Once you're dressed in the band's chosen outfit of almost nothing at all, you're painted with black arrows that point down your middle and up your thighs, arms and neck. Jimmy gives you a once over and smirks. “I wish I could be one of those boys.”

The two of you are then approached by one of the music video's directors who has heard what Jimmy said. “Well, it's your lucky day, cos you can. Brian's opted out cos of his wife and all, so you're his replacement. I'm sure nobody will mind at all. Especially her. You lot are going to be filmed last. Just to get the rest of the video done.”

“Alright. That sounds just fine.”

\-----------------------------  
FIVE HOURS LATER  
\-----------------------------

“Y/N, Rog, and Jimmy, you're up.”

Jimmy and Roger sit down on two separate chairs. Roger looks over to your husband with a smile. “She's gonna work a hell of a lot harder for you, mate. Good job!”

Jimmy snorts, just watching you take off the robe. “I'm bloody lucky.”

You're set to start dancing on Roger's lap first. He isn't handsy at all; just sits there with a smirk on his face. The music for Body Language plays on the speakers around you, and then it's time to switch to Jimmy. 

And Roger was absolutely right. You're going all in with this. 

You straddle Jimmy's waist and grind your hips on his, wrapping your arms around his neck and throwing your head back. Jimmy grins as you turn around and sit on his lap to move on him. His hands go to your thighs, and you laugh as he smacks your skin and attacks your neck with his lips. You turn your head, letting him kiss you. 

You're still going with the rhythm of the song as you go back to facing him. He grabs your ass in a tight hold as you kiss him harder. It doesn't take long until he's borderline going to start fucking you, because you can actually feel him getting hard the longer you draw out the movements on his hips. 

You hardly hear the director say “CUT!” until Roger shakes your shoulder. Your hair is sticking to your flushed face, and you see that your lipstick is smeared on your husband's mouth when you pull away. 

He kisses you one last time before murmuring, “You know you're going to continue this later on?”

You smile, bite his lip. “Of course I know. Don't you think this also turns me on like mad?” 

You grind into him again, and the director just shouts that we're going to start over and that you have to go back to Roger. 

You know perfectly well that Jimmy is going to show no restraint when you're both alone.


End file.
